Shattered
by Sakura Sango
Summary: When Yuki is caught cheating, Shuichi is left broken and hurt. Can their relationship be fixed? Or is it too late for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Shattered.  
**Author:** Saku  
**Fandom:** Gravitation  
**Characters/Pairing:** Yuki/Shuichi  
**Table:** Hurt/Comfort  
**Prompt:** 1. Fear  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** just look at the pairing…Some angst later on in the story.  
**Word Count:** 1991  
**Summary:** When Yuki is caught cheating, Shuichi is left broken and hurt. Can their relationship be fixed? Or is it too late for them.  
**A/N:** So this was a request from Katy, I hope you enjoy! This story is going to be 10 chapters long (1 chapter for each prompt!). Also written for the live journal community 10iloveyou.

Enjoy!

_ x-x-x-  
"How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase"  
~'Someday' By: Nickelback  
x-x-x-_

A broken sigh breaks from Shuichi's tense lips as he turns towards the large sound proof glassed room. Once again, for the fifth time, they had been stopped rudely by K; apparently the sound booth was having trouble with their instruments leaving the music to sound 'off.'

The pink haired boy can only stand at the microphone as he grips it lightly, knuckles turning white as he stares at the other side of the glass wondering just what was going on. He can tell K is ticked, if how his arms are flailing is a clue to his annoyance.

Horror and amusement battle for dominance on his face as he watches the fight that ensues; Shuichi can imagine that each other are playing the blame game. Part of him wants to stomp his foot in annoyance and _demand_ that they just work through whatever problems and _finish_!

All Shuichi wants is to be at home, Yuki was home tonight and without a single deadline due. Not even a _single_ project. They can finally have a night together, a _romantic_ night. And like hell a stupid mess up at the studio was going to mess that up!

Horror fills violet eyes as he watches K grab his revolver, his mouth falling open as he watches the blond American quickly unload four bullets into the precious sound board. Tears fill his eyes as he falls to his knees knowing that now it was going to be _forever_ before they would finish. Teeth gnaw into his lower lip as Shuichi tries his hardest to keep from screaming.

Really?!

This was going to happen to him today?

Really?!

Everything was supposed to go perfectly today. Shuichi would finish his songs quickly, and then with a quick skip and shout to his friends, he would run home where him and Yuki would spend a loving night together. And curled in each others arms they would watch the sun rise together before finally drifting off to sleep. Shuichi had every second planned out, it would be better then any scene that his lover could ever write (and Shuichi had giggled at the thought of seeing it suddenly appear in one of Yuki's newest stories).

And now everything was ruined. Shuichi watches, in growing horror, as smoke bellows from the ruined board. Hanging his head the pink haired boy silently counts down the seconds.

_'Five…'_

'Four…'

'Three…'

'Two…'

'One.'  
  
As if on cue the smoke detectors blare as overhead as the sprinklers switch on, covering the entire recording booth in a misty rain. Tears mingle with the water dripping down the boy's face as he just sits and stares in _horror_ at how the day has turned out.

Outside the door he can hear various screams as the entire studio tries their hardest to protect valuable equipment and song lyrics.

'_How can this day get any worse?_' Shuichi wonders silently as he begins to help his band mates pack up their instruments. Today was going to be done, there was no possible way they could ever finish now.

_ x-x-x-_

Water squishes between his toes as the pink haired boy climbs up the long stairway to his and Yuki's house. Teeth clattering as he tries to wrap his thin, shivering arms around himself desperately trying to stay warm. The ride home on the back of Hiro's motorcycle had been torturous for him, though it did get him back quicker then if he had ran.

And though the day has turned out horrible, a smile still grows on his face.

It doesn't matter that the recording is paused, that Tohma is beyond livid about how the recording is delayed (which will delay his CD release too), or the horrible ride home. None of it matters, Shuichi realizes as he stands in front of the apartment, because Yuki is on the other side of the door. And the moment he walks through the door, they will be able to spend the night together (well after a quick hot shower, Shuichi decides- perhaps a shower they can take together).

Hyper giggles consume the pink haired boy as he tries to unlock the door quietly. He wants to surprise his lover, wants to be able to give a running jump (even if he is still soaked to the bone) and tell Yuki about how much he loves him.

"Then Yuki will turn around, and forget about being mad because I'm wet!" Shuichi pulls his hand away from the unopened door as he looses himself in his fantasy. Clutching his hands together, he holds them in the air in front of his face, his eyes clouding over as he imagines the scene. "He'll hug me and then whisk me to the bathroom where we will take the longest shower!"

Another hyper giggle fit erupts from the boy as his cheeks flush a bright crimson. "Maybe we'll be in there long enough for the water to turn cold on us!"

Turning back to the door, silently he wonders when he faced away from it, Shuichi nods to himself to gather his courage before opening the door.

Darkness greets him and for a second Shuichi feels his heart drop. Is he too late? Did Yuki go to bed already or was there a last second deadline that he had to follow?

Trying to keep from crying Shuichi forces himself to keep thinking positively. Yuki could easily be in another room. So with that in mind, the boy quickly kicks off his shoes, pausing long enough to tug off soaked socks before he starts to skip along the apartment to check for his missing lover.

He passes down the entrance, barely glancing at the empty and dark living room. Yuki is not there apparently- as he rarely sleeps on the couch (that is Shuichi's bed after all). Quickly he pokes a head into the kitchen, only to be greeted with the same looming darkness. Refusing to become discouraged, Shuichi turns and skips down the hall.

Wet footprints line the hall, tracing a clear path of where the singer has been, as he checks the bathroom- finding it equally empty and dark before checking where he wrote (just in case he did have a last second deadline). Shuichi even pauses long enough to check the linen closet, just in case Yuki had decided to hide in there.

Sighing he turns towards the bedroom, seeing only a dim outline of a light under the crack of the door. Teeth gnaw on his lower lip as he stares at the light, suddenly a smile breaks out as he runs for the door. Shuichi knows that glow! It had to be from the small lamp on the bedside table.

'_That sneaky Yuki!_' He thinks as he skids to a stop in front of the bedroom, '_somehow he realized my plan and is sitting in the bed waiting!_'

Another giggle fit hits the boy as he realizes that Yuki could very well easily be lying on the bed naked waiting for him. Another blush covers the boy's face as he turns away, teeth sliding along his thumb nail. '_Oh but can I just jump in there? With him lying naked on the bed I might forget the plans for the night._'

Shuichi's heart skips a beat as he tries to calm himself, he wants to make the night last. Turning back to the door, after a quick last second pep talk that he feels only a virgin would have to have, Shuichi grabs for the knob.

Fingers wrap around the chilled silvery knob as he tries to come up with a new plan on how to surprise his lover, jumping on the bed is out since Yuki absolutely refuses to let anything wet touch the bed (he complains about how it takes forever to dry and how it makes it nearly impossible to sleep).

A muffled thump causes Shuichi to jump, as he presses an ear to the door. Eyes narrow as he strains to listen to the other side, wondering what caused the sound. Somewhere in the dark recesses of his heart, he has a feeling he knows what the sound is. He has always had the slightest wonderings, but he tries to ignore the creeping doubt that crosses his mind.

Shuichi can swear that he hears muffled talking, one of the voices defiantly a girl. He cannot think of any guy that could possibly have that loud of a voice. And for a second he hopes and prays to whoever is listening that it is just the television on that is just a little too loud.

Twisting the knob, Shuichi pushes open the door and he feels his heart drop to the floor. His hand slips from the knob, pushing the door into the wall where it thumps loudly.

The girl lying on her back, gasps as she cries out in surprise at being caught in bed by a random guy. Crying out she tugs at the blankets trying to cover her nude body; while Yuki calmly slides off of the girl, as he leans heavily on his right arm.

"I thought you had a late night tonight." Yuki replies calmly, his face barely showing any reaction, unlike the girl who is sitting up now, her mouth gaping open as she stares between the two men.

"I…I…" Shuichi feels his heart shattering every second as he stands there staring. He _knows_ he should leave but he cannot find the strength to run away. His feet feel rooted to the spot, as he stares at the random girl and Yuki. Bright eyes flick between the two as he tries to piece some random scenario together. Anything except for the glaring truth that is lying smack right in front of him.

His mouth moves, though nothing comes out. Tears fill his eyes and it takes everything to keep the boy from falling to the ground and crying out in agony and heartbreak. Instead he forces his knees to stay straight, locking them in place, as he feels anger course through his veins.

Fingers curls into tight fists, nails digging into his palms as he glares at the poor, random girl. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he tries to reason that his anger should be directed towards his lover, who _knows_ that he is in a relationship. The poor girl may have been an innocent person.

But his angry and broken heart refuses to listen to that fact as he points a shaking finger at her. "What are you doing with my _lover_!" He snarls out before quickly turning to Yuki, without waiting for an answer he continues, "what the _hell_ are you doing with _her_!"

Tears fall down his cheeks as Shuichi turns and runs down the hall. He pauses long enough to slip on his soaking shoes before he is out of the apartment leaving the two in the bedroom alone. Heart broken Shuichi barely notices the goose bumps and shivers that are radiating from his body. All his worries about being half frozen from earlier today leave his mind as he runs down the quiet, dark sidewalks.

He has no idea where he is going but Shuichi just knows that he has to leave. That he has to get away from that apartment.

"Why!" Shuichi cries out as his knees give out on him finally. His body collapses onto the thin grass of a near-by park as he finally breaks down. Fat tears roll down his face as his body shakes violently in grief. "Why did you do this! You…you JERK!"

Shakily Shuichi reaches for his cell phone and punches in the number of the only person he can think of to help him. As he listens to the rings, Shuichi can feel his broken heart quiver with fear of what is going to happen to them next, where else could they go besides away from each other?

_ x-x-x-_

End of chapter! Hee! I'll write more for the next prompt! Reviews are always loved, even if it's just 1 word. Good or bad reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dead In His Eyes.

Author: Saku

Fandom: Gravitation

Characters/Pairing: Yuki/Shuichi

Table: Hurt/Comfort

Prompt: 6- Death

Rating: PG (just because)

Warnings: just look at the pairing…Angsty

Word Count: 2841

Summary: When Yuki is caught cheating, Shuichi is left broken and hurt. Can their relationship be fixed? Or is it too late for them.

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews!

Yay, ok hopefully this next chapter is good too. I'm hoping to get this whole story done quickly! Also just because the prompt is death, there are no character deaths in this story, so that's not how the prompt is being used. Just so you know.

This story may seem like it's heading towards a Hiro/Shuichi. NO! This is not gonna be that type of story. If anything it's more of a one-sided unrequited love. Not going to be a paring in this story. Sorry!

_x-x-x-_

"_And every single day  
A part of my soul is fading  
But now, by letting go somehow__  
Unshackled and unbound  
I'm calling your name, I'm fading  
So save me from what I've become."  
~'Fading' By: Decyfer Down_

_x-x-x-_

"You know," Hiro sighs as he walks closer to the sobbing boy on the ground, his fingers scratch at his head, a nervous habit he has picked up when he has to deal with a depressed Shuichi. A depressed Shuichi is normally as dangerous and unpredictable as a rabid dog; you never know when the strike will come. "It's really hard to find you when all I have to go on is wailing."

The boy on the ground says nothing in response, instead deciding to curl up in a tight ball. He wraps arms around his stomach as he tries _desperately_ to stop the pain that he feels radiating inside of him.

"Hey," Hiro is suddenly worried about his friend. Shuichi crying over the phone is nothing new. And fights with Yuki Eiri has become a common event, yet he has _never_ remembered seeing the boy this broken down. Even that horrible night with Taki, Shuichi had been at least semi-coherent.

It is then that Hiro realizes that the boy is still in his soaked clothes, though the chilled wind has dried them to a freezing layer of clothing, knees caked with a layer of dirt- blood mingling in as he scrapes a knee along the park's thin, pathetic excuse for grass.

Carefully, as if approaching a spooked and abused puppy, Hiro leans down and wraps an arm around the freezing boy. Eyes widen in worry as he realizes that most of Shuichi's shaking- that he had just assumed was nothing more then anguished sobs- is really from how cold the boy is. His skin, let alone his clothing, is as cold as icicles.

"Hey," he tries again, his voice loosing most of its natural bubbliness as he pulls his anguished friend closer. "Let's go back home. You can tell me everything there."

Shuichi does not even acknowledge that his friend is near him as he stifles the body wrenching sobs. Instead his violet eyes take a glassy appearance, something that terrifies Hiro more then watching the boy sob a river of tears. _Never_ in his life has he seen Shuichi give up, and that is what he sees now. He sees, through the dull violet eyes, a broken boy that is refusing to continue anymore in life.

His eyes look almost dead to the world.

_x-x-x-_

Walking out onto the small patio that is connected to his apartment Hiro sighs before falling onto the chilled, metal railing; stretching like a cat the red head stretches his back in several different directions. Carrying a listless boy up two flights of stairs (again Hiro curses his luck that his place does not have an elevator, darn cheap places) was tiring. Even more so when the boy is shivering from the cold.

"So," he stares out at the city before him (the _only_ reason he stays here is because of the beautiful view at night) knowing that the boy currently in dry clothing (and buried under four thick blankets) on the bed can hear him perfectly. "Do you want to tell what happened tonight? You were so happy at the studio."

'_Well except for when the place flooded,_' the red head adds mentally, though he refuses to voice it. It is still a sore topic for everyone involved.

Shuichi sniffles before wiping his face on the soft green blanket that hugs his body. "Yuki," the boy whispers, his voice is rough from how long he has been crying. "He…he," fresh tears flood the boy's eyes as he takes a deep, shuddering breath before continuing, "I caught him cheating on me. I caught him _in_ bed with some _woman_."

"Aw, Shu." Scenery forgotten Hiro slips back inside his messy bedroom to sit next to his crying friend. It pulls at his heart to hear his friend's broken voice explain the situation. He wants to say something but cannot think of what to say to help ease the pain. Words, though they can be effective, are always so cheep. Even the best thought words do nothing more then make the sufferer think it will get better.

Shuichi breaks out into a new batch of tears as he rolls away to face the wall that the small bed is pushed up against. Sighing the red head does the only thing he can think of, whether it may be right or wrong, as he lays down next to his friend.

Long, muscular arms reach out to the sobbing boy before tugging him close to his chest. Carefully he molds his body to fit around the rolled form of his friend's, knees tucking at just the right curves and arms wrapping around the boy's hips. It is as if they were meant to be together and for a second Hiro feels his heart pull at the unrequited love. He loves Shuichi, always will, but knows that Shuichi does not love him the same way. And he respects that, always will.

Right now though, Hiro knows that he has to think of Shuichi as only his best friend. A friend that was hurt by his lover. And as much as Hiro wants to be with him, he knows it is impossible. He refuses to hurt his friend by toying with his emotions, his fractured mental state, to get a one night stand out of him. Hiro does not want to hurt his friend now or never.

Carefully placing a chin on the top of Shuichi's head, Hiro hums lightly. The melody is old, a song that his mother used to sing to him every night. He knows that Shuichi knows it, they spent most of their nights together. And during horrible thunderstorms, when the two boys tried their hardest to pretend that the lightning and the hurricane strength winds were nothing to be scare of, his mother used to stand by the cracked door, her light voice carrying the song to their ears. Just loud enough for them to hear over the storm, but quiet enough to make them wonder if it really happened.

Soon the song helps, and Shuichi is sound asleep as loud snores overtake the boy's normal gentle breathing. Hiro realizes, as he slides out of the bed, that Shuichi is far from the beautiful picture of a sleeping angel, with his mouth hanging open and a cherry red nose from the crying. Light blue eyes watch his friend sleep as he weighs his options.

It really is none of his business. He really should not get involved in something that he has only heard half of a story too. Despite that he _knows_ that the writer is guilty, he knows it in his heart. Never had a doubt from the moment he saw him. Something about Yuki just screamed playboy to the guitarist.

And he really knows he should stay out of it. Let Shuichi fight his own battles. The boy _had_ to learn how to stand up for himself. Learn to say what he _really _felt. Shuichi could be a baby sometimes, Hiro knew that, but through it all- through all of the tears and wailings and heartbreak- the pink haired boy would never _ever_ say just what he really felt. He never said anything bad about anyone, _even Taki was good in Shuichi's eyes._

That's why Hiro knew he had to do this as he turned on his bike. The loud roaring of the engine blocks out the rest of what his conscious wants to say. And with a screech of tires, that he was certain to hear complaints about tomorrow, Hiro takes the well known path to Yuki's apartment.

If he did not do this, Shuichi would loose the one person he loved dearly.

Besides, Shuichi could always learn how to stand up for himself with the next fight. _Though Hiro knows that when the next fight comes, he will be doing the same thing again. He always did. And always will._

_x-x-x-_

Fists pounding on a door is a rude awakening at two in the morning, even when you are awake. Yuki's neighbors though were the loudest to complain as they yelled from their small apartments about how they were going to call the cops. Some getting more colorful with their rumblings- as one older man swore up and down the hall that he was going to stuff the fist 'up somewhere where the sun did not shine' if the poundings did not stop.

Finally after four attempts to call the cops, each stopped just before the last number was pressed as Hiro bowed in apology, lying to say that his friend had been silent for three days and his mom was worried sick about him. Sick mothers _always_ tugged at a person's heartstrings, even the most hardened person.

Instead the red head dug out his cell phone, still amazed that it was working after the flood at work, and dialed Yuki's number. Silently he listens from the door as the phone rings both from inside the apartment and in his ear.

Finally, after what felt like a decade to the tired- both mentally and physically- red head the door cracks open. Not far. Barely enough for the beholder to look through to see just _who_ the idiot was that was calling and pounding at such an awful hour of the night.

But it is enough for Hiro as he uses his height and physique to shove open the door before it can slam in his face. He _refuses_ to let the other man hide away. Shoulder against the wooden door Hiro forces all of his 135 pounds into the door. Feet plant firmly into the hard floor and Hiro, with a grunt that magically gives him the strength he needs, forces himself inside, with a move that would make most football players jealous.

Yuki, on the other hand, is less than amused as he is thrown back, feet stepping quickly to keep from falling onto his butt. Instead he takes to crossing his arms over his chest, an eyebrow raising slightly as he tries to act annoyed at his boyfriend's friend who has forced his way inside.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki forces his voice to stay cold. He does not want to make…what was his name again…Hiro (was it, Yuki tries to remember) feel welcomed.

"We need to talk." Hiro walks down the hall, towards the bedroom.

Yuki silently follows, wondering just what the red head is doing. Especially at this hour. He wants nothing more then to kick the man out and try to get a couple of hours of sleep.

"I take it she's gone." Hiro hisses, his voice turning venomous as he stares at the empty bed. He can almost imagine the scene that Shuichi must have seen when he walked in. And it does nothing more then make his blood boil.

A scoff is the only answer as Yuki leans against the snowy wall pulling out a cigarette, lighting it quickly. Something tells him sleep is not going to come tonight. "Of course. She left after the brat caught us together. Muttered something about how she refuses to be anyone's mistress."

Boiling blood is not a good description for Hiro's rage as he seethes at the coolness that Yuki is bathed in. Fists curl as he tries his _hardest_ to not just turn on his heel and slug the novelist. He is not the best fighter, but Hiro is certain of his punches. He could easily get a couple in before the blond had a chance to fight back.

Instead of going with his urge to punch the _jerk_ Hiro tries to calm himself. "How?" Turning he glares at Yuki, his eyes eerily calm, hiding all of his emotions that is bubbling inside of him. "How could you hurt Shuichi like that?"

Pulling a quick drag from his cigarette Yuki sighs, smoke curling up into the air before disappearing. "What does it matter. He's going to come crawling back tomorrow. He always has and always will. And he'll apologize too."

Hiro cannot control his anger as he runs forward, two steps across the hallway before catching up with the blond. Hands grip the novelist's shirt and neck as he forces him against the wall. Yuki's head bounces off of the wall, leaving the blond dazed for a second before forcing a glare onto his face.

"You…you…GOD!" Hiro pulls the blond by his white shirt before slamming him into the wall again. Deep in him he gets a sick pleasure watching the man's head bounce off of the wall, with each bounce his anger decreases. "How can you even think that!" Hiro hisses. "I know you _hate_ Shu. Really I know you do…"

"I don…"

"NO!" He interrupts, refusing to let Yuki try to talk his way out of this as he slams the novelist into the wall again, smirking as he watches the golden eyes blur in a fog before clearing again. "You. Will. Listen. To. Me!" Each word is punctuated with another slam, the head bouncing coming so quickly Yuki cannot recover between them.

"You may hate Shuichi. But damn it! He loves you! He does." Hiro feels his knees go weak as he grips the shirt in a desperate attempt to keep from falling. "And you just fling him around and hurt him because why?! Because you know he will always come back. Maybe you should have seen him today."

Yuki remains silent, eyes focused on the light blue before him, only looking away long enough to glance at the cigarette that is currently smoldering on the floor. There are going to be burn marks later.

"You better fix this. And mean it. Otherwise you are going to loose him. If you don't care about him. If you truly hate him then wonderful. Don't go after him and you will never have to worry about him."

Silence reigns in the apartment as the two stand together, Yuki trying to remain indifferent and Hiro trying his hardest to keep from breaking down.

Sighing Hiro backs away, his hands leaving the white shirt (though it is crumpled from the tight grip). Eyes stay on the floor as he tries to calm himself again. This meeting had gone different from what he had planned while riding here. And he is certain that tomorrow, after a good long sleep, he will feel guilty for what he has done.

"I just wanted to tell you that much." Hiro whispers as he walks back towards the front door, it is better that he leaves soon, before the cops are called to the apartment. He is certain that someone heard him shove Yuki into the wall, apartments are _never_ soundproof. "I just wanted to give you that last chance. Because tonight, from what I saw in his eyes, you are going to loose him this time if you do not go after him. _He is done with you and your ways._ If you love him, you are going to have to prove it."

Without looking behind him Hiro heads for the door, pausing only long enough to slip on his shoes, that he does not remember taking off. He does not even look back as he leaves, keeping emotionally drained eyes forward as he starts the cold, long, tiring trip back to his apartment for a long, tiring night on the floor.

_x-x-x-_

Silently Yuki walks past the cigarette that is slowly burning out, leaving a permanent mark on the floor, as he heads for his couch. Feet tuck under him as the blond tries to think out his options. His hand twitches towards the remote, yet he cannot find the strength to turn it on. Instead he sits in the darkness completely still, only moving to light himself another cigarette.

Golden eyes catch the picture that is glued onto his lighter. Shuichi's dopey grin drills into his mind as Yuki remembers that day at the amusement park. The pad of his thumb caresses Shuichi's face, circling around the small boy before covering his own face from the picture.

Suddenly, without a warning, tears begin to run down the man's face as he leans forward. Arms hugging his stomach as he doubles over, a hand covering his face.

Just what the hell was he doing?! Why was he crying over an idiot like him?

"All he is is an annoyance. A brat that comes and goes as he pleases." But if that was true then why were the tears not stopping.

'_Because tonight, from what I saw in his eyes, you are going to loose him this time if you do not go after him._'

Hiro's words echo in his head (along with the growing headache from the slams) as the blond novelist tries to work out his options.

Eye lids lower as Yuki feels sleep fast approaching. The man barely has enough time to toss the cigarette into an empty beer can before it takes over him. And for the first time that he can remember Yuki fell asleep on the couch, on Shuichi's makeshift bed.

_x-x-x-_

And that's it for this chapter. Was it still ok? Reviews are loved and cherished and bring a HUGE smile to my face when I see them.

Again I wanted to say thank you SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed, alerted, or favorite this story! I only hope that you will continue to love it!


End file.
